A Confusing Life on Earth
by smiley81598
Summary: Tiz was kicked off of Irk years ago -- but when Zim shows up and she finds out he's irken, she doesn't know what to do.
1. Ugh, the Dibcrap was right

Tiz's POV-

I sighed, wiaintg for class to start. I looked over at Dib, wo sat two seats away from me, and wondered what on Irk he was going to complain about today.

Suddenly, I saw a boy with green skin walk in the room. He looked formiliar. _Way_ too formiliar. I shook off the suspicious feeling and leaned back in my chair until it was only on the two back legs.

As Miss Bitters began to speak, I thought of the time when I still lived on Irk. But then I heard Zim begin to speak. Even his _voice_ sounded formiliar. And, that name. Even _that_ sounded formilar.

Dib began complaining about who-knows-what, so I decided to investigate later. I sighed, Dib not stopping his rampage.

"N'kay, yeah, we all know you think everything that's green is an alien, Dibcrap. Build a frickin' bridge and get over it." I told him.

Zim cackled. "Yes, _Dib-Worm_, build a bridge and get over it!" He cackled some more. Holy crap, I didn't think it was _that _funny.

"You'll see, _Zit_," Dib began, putting emphasis on his nickname he had for me, like he always did. It's not like I cared. I had _plenty_ of nicknames for him. "When his guts are all spread out on an otopsy table, _you'll. See._"

"Uh-huh, yeah, of course. So, you can go ahead and tell me when you get over your bridge." I smirked.

Dib narrowed his eyes at me. "Shhhuutttuuuppp."

"Bite me."

With that, he only glared at me and sat down, before Miss Bitters finally started her stupid lecture. I sighed, resting my chin on my hand, my elbow propped up on my desk.

After school, I began walking home, before, HELLO! Dib and Zim zoomed by me, nearly pushing me over. I sighed. _Retards._ I thought, clenching my teeth. Why were humans so stupid?

As I reached home, I realized a strange house -- one that hadn't been there before. Was that what was causing all that noise last night? Maybe... but no one could build a house that fast! Unless...

"Oh my _god_!" I shouted at myself, once I got inside my base. "I'm so freakin' stupid." I said, falling onto my couch. "The name, the voice, the... green skin. Damn it, Dib was right!" I yelled, hating the fact that, stupid as he was, he was _right_.


	2. Stop acting all high and mighty

Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim!

---------------

Tiz's POV-

Of course, figuring something like this out, I was going to investigate. _Now. _I quickly went over to the new house, looking at the lawn gnomes, flamingos, and 'I Heart Earth' signs, before knocking on the door.

"Who is ittttt!?" I heard a voice chirp.

"Er.. a.. person!" I replied, smacking my forehead. Yeah, that was smart.

"OKAY!" I heard the voice, before the door swung open, only to reveal a small, green thing. It kind of looked like a plushie of sorts.

"Is, uh, Zim here? I'm... er, a friend of his, I guess." I lied.

It shook it's head. "No, Master isn't home yet. You should come in, though!"

"Oh, er, alri--"

"YAY!" It screamed, before I had the chance to finish. I stepped in and looked around, the plushie-like figure jumping on the couch. I closed the door behind me.

"I'm Gir." It said. "What's your name?"

"Er, Tiz. Tiz is my name." I replied, slowly sitting down on the couch next to Gir.

"Tiz is a cool name!" Gir replied, before his head unzipped and a projector type thing came out of his head.

_A SiR. Of course. Why would they give him a SiR, though? I thought they hated him... _I thought to myself, before Gir began speaking again.

"I gotta go for lil' bit, 'kay? Don't go anywhere!" He said, before flying out the house.

_Great. Alone in someone else's house. What a fabulous first impression this'll make. _I thought, even though, technically, I'd already made my first impression in class this morning.

Suddenly, there was a loud pound on the door, before Zim and Gir entered.

"I feel good about how today went." Zim said, plucking a twig out of his wig, before he noticed me.

"COMPU-"

"Save it." I interupted him.

"Ex_cuse_ me?" Zim replied.

"Stop acting all high and mighty, for two seconds, dude. I know your secret."

"What secret? I have no secret! I AM NORMAL!" He hollered, throwing his arms up in the air.

I raised my non-existant eyebrow, before plucking his wig off. "You're irken. That's not normal on this planet."

Zim snatched his wig back. "How would _you_ know of the irkens?" He questioned.

"I _am _irken. And you wouldn't know, because I don't have a crappy disguise -- like somebody in this room." I said, taking off my own wig and eye lenses.

Zim stared at me for a few moments. I don't think he wanted to believe it.


End file.
